Vindication: A Legacy of Sacrifice
by jealexandra3892
Summary: Octavia Mikaelson is the youngest daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall. She has traveled back in time to save her family from their enemies and themselves.
1. Characters

**Characters**

 **Octavia Mikaelson (26) portrayed by Marie Avgeropoulos**

Octavia is a werewolf, witch, vampire tribrid; one of only three in the world. She and her sisters, Hope and Tabitha, are the most power supernatural beings the supernatural world has ever seen. Due to her werewolf heritage, Octavia is a True Alpha. She is also one-third of 'The Trinity', which is the most powerful witch coven that consists of her and her sisters.

Personality: Patient, Persevering, Intelligent and Strong- Willed

Powers/Abilities: Premonitions (future and past), Empathy, Reading thoughts, Pathokinesis, Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Telekinesis and Force- Field

 **Deucalion 'Duke' Godfrey (930; physical age 30) portrayed by Tyler Hoechlin**

Deucalion is an ancient werewolf known as a True Alpha. A True Alpha is the rarest form of werewolf who rises to Alpha status solely on the strength and purity of their character, by sheer force of will. Deucalion is Octavia's oldest friend and advisor. Deucalion is willing and capable to do Octavia's dirty work and does whatever it takes to help Octavia succeed. He is the only person within Octavia's coalition that knows the whole truth of the why Octavia came to the past.

Personality: Reserved, Wise, and Stubborn

Powers/Abilities: Heightened Senses, Accelerated Hearing, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Strength, Pain Transference (True Alpha) and Memory Transference (True Alpha)

 **Sloan Slater (392; physical age 33) portrayed by Taylor Cole**

Sloan is a siren. As a siren, Sloan can make someone do, feel, or say anything she may want. Sloan has a lust for sexual escapades and has the ability to lure people to her and make them love her. She is one of seven leaders within Octavia's coalition and very ladylike. Sloan also has a fear of true love due to her past, which may be proven difficult to overcome since it was revealed to her that her soulmate is an Original vampire who loves to wear suits.

Personality: Confident, Enchanting, Outspoken and Methodical

Powers/Abilities: Persuasion, Enhanced Strength, Seduction and Energetic Vampirism

 **Elizabeth 'Buffy' Downs (18) portrayed by Kiernan Shipka**

Buffy is a Banshee who is still learning her abilities and what she is capable of. As a Banshee, she has a strong sense of when someone will die. Buffy also has an ear-piercing scream and can hear voices in her head that inform her of when a significant event is about to occur. Buffy is the newest and youngest member of Octavia's coalition. Buffy is very ignorant about the supernatural world and is fighting against who and what she is just wishing to be normal. According to Octavia, Buffy will be extremely powerful once she can control her abilities.

Personality: Smart, Stubborn, Sarcastic and Sentimental

Powers/Abilities: Death Sense, Clairaudience, Premonitions, Astral Premonitions, Sound Divination, Psychometry, Automatic Writing, Supernatural Immunity and Banshee Aura

 **Drucilla 'Dru' Steele (293; physical age 26) portrayed by Nathalie Emmanuel**

Dru is a witch- vampire hybrid, known as a Heretic; one of only two in the world besides her older brother, Quentin. As a Heretic, Dru is a siphoner witch who cannot perform magic without gaining it from other supernatural beings or objects. However, the fact that she is half vampire allows for her not to siphon her magic anymore. Dru and her brother, Quentin, are warriors within Octavia's coalition.

Personality: Impulsive, Sarcastic, Driven and Prideful

Powers/Abilities: Enhanced Strength, Telekinesis, Illusionist, Ability to absorb other's power

 **Quentin Steele (303; physical age 36) portrayed by Ricky Whittle**

Quentin is a witch- vampire hybrid, known as a Heretic; one of only two in the world besides his younger sister, Dru. As a Heretic, Quentin is a siphoner witch who cannot perform magic without gaining it from other supernatural beings or objects. However, that fact that he is half vampire allows for him not to siphon his magic anymore. Quentin and his sister, Dru, are warriors within Octavia's coalition. Quentin is protective of both his sister and Eretria.

Personality: Observant, Intelligent, Strong and Intuitive

Powers/Abilities: Enhanced Strength, Telekinesis, Illusionist, Ability to absorb other's power

 **Eretria Barclay (100; physical age 10) portrayed by Brooklyn Rae Silzer**

Eretria is a Valkyrie from a powerful line of ancient Valkyries. As a Valkyrie, Eretria has the ability to interact with souls of deceased people. She is still in training as she is still a young Valkyrie. Eretria is to be the strongest and most powerful Valkyrie of her generation similar to her mother. Her mother, Isabeau, was the most powerful and feared Valkyrie of her time. She is under the guardianship of Octavia, as her mother is dead. Besides Octavia, she is closest to Quentin.

Personality: Energetic, Inquisitive, Sarcastic and Honest

Powers/Ability: Create Intimidation, Casts Doubt, Can kill by sheer force of will, Invisibility, Can sense fear, Enhanced Strength and Reincarnation


	2. Prologue

**Prologue Part 1**

 _In New Orleans, specifically the French Quarter, the sky is dark and cloudy. The wind is howling and the air is hot. New Orleans, once a place full of life and energy is now a ghostly plane with unseen dark shadows lurking around each corner._

 _However, not all is yet lost, there is still light at the end of the tunnel. The Mikaelson sisters, Hope and Octavia, are their families last salvation in this war that has cost them everything, including a sister. In the final battle, the sisters must sacrifice even more to win the war._

"Come on, we can make it. We're almost there." Hope Mikaelson tells her younger sister, Octavia as she leans on her. Bloody and injured, the Mikaelson sisters, make their way into the Abattoir. The sisters climb the stairs together and make it to their secret spell room in the wall up into the attic.

"Hope…" Octavia mumbles tired, holding her shoulder and limping to the couch to sit. Hope turns to look at her baby sister, "O, I've got the ingredients. They'll be here soon we need to do this now."

Octavia shakes her head, "Hope this is insane, even if we could pull off this asinine plan, it wouldn't work. Not with just the two of us. We need the power of three, the trinity. Tabitha is dead! Who are we kidding? We're next!"

Hope sits down next to Octavia and grabs her face with both hands to look at her. "Breathe." Octavia breathes. "I know your scared, because I'm scared too. But, O, this will work. I've been re-reading Aunt Freya's spell book. If we substitute an ingredient with a great sacrifice the spell will work."

Hope stands and walks to the book and Octavia does the same. Octavia frowns in confusion. "Great sacrifice…what?" Octavia sees the athame on the table and backs away slowly nodding her head back and forth. "No. No. No! Hope are you…you're not gonna sacrifice yourself!"

Hope slowly approaches Octavia telling her that this is the only way to defeat them and get their family back. "Octavia it has to be you that goes back." Octavia stares at Hope in shock.

"No. Hope it should be you. You're the oldest, the strongest out of both of us, with Tabitha's powers.." Octavia doesn't get to finish her rant as Hope interrupts her.

"…Tabitha's powers and mine will transfer to you. O, your powers are emotional based, mine and Tabitha's are physical based. It would take too long to hone your powers. They would cripple me."

Octavia and Hope look at each other with tears in their eyes knowing Hope was right. For the spell to send Octavia back in time, Hope would need to die.

'Once the spell is complete the portal will automatically open." Hope states just as the Abattoir starts to shake and the flames spark bright.

"I can feel them. They're almost here." Octavia tells her sister as Hope grabs the athame to stab herself and remove her heart.

Octavia and Hope are crying holding hands. "My sister." Octavia says crying as she hugs Hope. Hope pulls back and holds Octavia's face in her hands as she did a few minutes earlier. "My sister."

Hope and Octavia kneel before the pentagram. Octavia cries as she sees her big sister holding the athame above her about to stab herself.

"You have limited time to remove my heart and complete the spell. It's 2047, we don't know how far back you'll go, but you are our family's last chance." Hope says as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

Hope then recites the spell as Octavia dips her finger into the bowl with the ingredients and marks her forehead with the sisters' trinity symbol.

"Charat kata ase, charat vo lekh,

fitteya vo zalat mra yothnhare

azhat esazhalat finne ezat fini

zalat sho leshitof."

 _"_ _Hear these words, hear the rhyme_

 _Heed the hope within my mind_

 _Send me back to where I'll find_

 _What I wish in place and time."_

As Hope finishes reciting the spell, she looks at Octavia one more time.

"May we meet again."

Hope then stabs herself in the heart. Octavia cries as she sees the life leave her sister's body and her own body glow showing the transference of powers into Octavia. Octavia crawls over to Hope's body and removes her heart.

Octavia moves to the center of the pentagram with Hope's heart in hand and again recites the spell. As Hope's heart disintegrates into ash, a bright white hole begins to appear behind Octavia.

"Find them! I want them alive!" Octavia's eyes grow large as she hears the voices on the ground and second floors of the Abattoir. Octavia hurries to the table and grabs the grimoire. Just as she enters the time portal, the door to the attic burst open.

"No!..." Octavia stares into the eyes at the person who just entered the room. The person who killed her sister, her family.

Octavia then looks to Hope's lifeless body on the attic floor one last time, "May we meet again." She is then blinded by the white light.

Please review and comment!


	3. Sembelance of Peace

**Semblance of Peace**

 _New Orleans. The French Quarter. The place that runs through Klaus Mikaelson's veins. The only place that truly felt like home. Since the birth of his daughter, Hope, and the successful end of his deranged Aunt Dahlia, Klaus Mikaelson has felt some semblance of peace. Peace he would no longer know when the future comes to meet the present._

On a hot summer night, with the music so loud one can not hear their own thoughts, a hybrid was taking a midnight stroll through the French Quarter.

After having a drink at Rousseau's with the lovely Camille, Klaus walks through the streets taking in his city.

It's been two weeks since Hayley and her wolfpack have been turned into wolves. In that time, Rebekah has again left to find a way to bring Kol back, Freya has moved into the Abattoir, and Elijah still furious refuses to speak to Klaus. Hope, however, his Hope is thriving and with assurance from Freya currently asleep at the Abattoir.

In three days' time the full moon would arrive and Hayley would be human again for the night. As he was thinking, Klaus felt someone watching him, so he spoke into the quiet summer air.

"Lets not dwell in the shadows. Come out, come out whoever you are." Klaus says tauntingly while eyeing the dark corners of the alley.

Suddenly Klaus heard a whistle behind him and turned to find a man he had never seen standing behind him. "Who are you and why are you following me?" Klaus asked the man. The man was wearing blue jeans with a fitted grey t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

The man that had yet to identify himself smiled at Klaus' question but did not answer, at least not fast enough for Klaus as he pinned the stranger up against a dumpster in the alley.

The man spoke calmly, "My name is Deucalion Godfrey…"

"…well Deucalion Godfrey you have yet to answer my second question, why are you following me?" Klaus asked interrupting the mystery man.

"I'm following you as you say because your daughter sent me to retrieve you." Deucalion says.

Klaus sneers at Deucalion and narrows his eyes tightening the hold on Deucalion's neck while forcefully speaking, "What do you mean Hope sent you, she is but a child. How do you know of her? Did Hayley send you?"

Deucalion smiles again, "I never said that daughter." Before he could respond beyond his facial expression showing confusion, Klaus' neck is snapped.

Dusting himself off the dumpster and adjusting his jacket, Deucalion speaks, "Took you long enough. Enjoying the scenery?"

A slender woman with brunette hair that was neatly cut just to her shoulder, wearing a skin tight black dress and a blood red trench coat and black stilettos soon waltzed out of the opposite end of the alley.

"Please old man" she stated with a sigh. "I was just checking on the Abattoir, like she wanted. Besides your fine." She finishes stating as she stands next to Deucalion with her hands on her hips.

"Like she wanted…or like you wanted? Checking up on a certain Original vampire with a moral complex I see." He states as he raises an eyebrow at her and crosses his arms against his chest.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said with a flip of her brunette hair.

"Hm…I'm sure you don't. No one saw you I presume?" Deucalion asks as he turns over the temporarily dead hybrid onto his back.

"Of course not. I do know what I am doing old man." The woman said sounding offended standing with her hands still on her hips.

Deucalion chuckled and held his hands up in defeat. "Alright Sloan, whatever you say. Let's just get him to her before he wakes."

Sloan looks down at Klaus, "What a shame. He really is handsome."

Deucalion bends down and lifts Klaus over his shoulder as he and Sloan walk toward their parked SUV near the corner.


	4. Something Big is Coming

_A young woman is drinking a herbal tea with her dear friend in her home, she yawns and apologizes to her friend explaining that for the past week she has not been able to slumber peacefully._

 _"_ _Why have you not been able to sleep? What troubles you?" "Oh, it is nothing Ayana…just a dream I cannot fathom."_

 _"_ _A dream?" Ayana ask curiously wanting to know more of this dream that has kept Esther awake._

 _"_ _Yes. All I can really attest to seeing is this bright light." Esther tells her friend._

 _At the mention of this bright light, Ayana had laid her cup of tea back onto the table, stunned with what she was hearing._

 _"_ _Esther? By any chance did you happen to see a woman come out of the light?" Ayana asks._

 _Esther looks at her friend in shock. "Y…yes….Ayana, you too have had this dream?" Ayana seems hesitant to answer. Ayana takes a deep breath and sets her hands together in her lap._

 _"_ _It starts with a bright, white light…then I see a woman stepping out of the light. The flashes come next." Esther sits quietly listening to her friend describe the same dream that has been plaguing her mind as of late. "Blood. So much blood it feels as if I am choking on it. Humans same as you and I...with teeth like wolves and humans drinking blood with veins in their eyes…and other creatures, awful creatures that simply cannot exist."_

 _Esther sits completely still and quiet, so quiet she can hear her heart beating in her chest and the blood rushing in her ears. "Tis impossible. Ayana how could we have had the same dream?"_

 _Ayana stands from her chair and walks over to the window opening looking up into the sun. "I know not how Esther. I do know only one thing. Something big is coming."_

* * *

 _Laughter is heard within the distance of a small cottage where the two women are speaking while drinking tea. The laughter coming from two small children playing near the river on a hot summer day._

 _Suddenly a bright, white light appears between two trees near where the children are playing. "Look." The younger of the two children said._

 _The children stopped to look at the bright light, both instantly mesmerized by it. As the bright light magnifies, the children are blinded and then surprised to see a woman appear out of the light._

 _As the bright light disappears, the children hear a woman yelling and running toward them followed by another woman._

 _"_ _Freya! Finn! Get away from there!" Esther runs to her children and grabs each of their arms and pulls them behind her as Ayana reaches her side. Ayana slowly approaches the mystery woman who came out of the light._

 _"_ _Who are you?" Ayana asks the woman who is bleeding and hobbling. The woman falls to the ground and gasps for air to reach her lungs._

 _Esther, meanwhile turns and bends down to be eye level with her children, four- year old Freya and three- year old Finn. "Freya take your brother and return home. Now!" However, Freya's eyes are transfixed on the mystery woman and she does not hear her mother. "Freya!' Esther shouts and snaps her finger in front of her daughter's face. "Go!" Freya then does as she is told and grabs her little brother's hand and runs back to the cottage._

 _Esther then walks to stand next to Ayana who is now crouched down next to the woman. "Who are you? We will not ask again?"_

 _"_ _I…I"_

 _"_ _Speak child." Ayana says reassuringly. "Octavia. My name is Octavia."_

* * *

Klaus awoke on a bed in a room disoriented with no idea where he was or how long he had been there. After what seemed like an hour of him banging on the door and trying to bust his way out he got frustrated and tired and gave up.

"WHOMEVER YOU ARE I WANT YOU TO KNOW WHO I AM! I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!'' He rages and ranted pacing back and forth.

"You know no matter how loud you yell…they won't answer you." Klaus whips his head around to the voice and finds no on there.

"Who said that?" Klaus looks around and no on answers. "Come face me you coward!" He said through clenched teeth as he again looked around the room.

"Hey! I'm no coward!" Suddenly, out of thin air a little girl no older than ten appeared next to the bed. Klaus again whipped his head around to face the child. He looked in complete shock, unable to move.

"You aren't the calmest of men…did you know that?" the little girl asks Klaus as she sits on the bed.

Slowly coming out of his shock, Klaus slowly walks toward the young girl. The girl stares at Klaus, just as he is staring at her. "Who are you?" Klaus cautiously ask the little girl, not wanting to frighten her. She doesn't answer him, however, he notices a curious look in her eyes.

"Who are you? Where am I? How long have I been here?" Klaus again asks her. "You also ask too many questions." She answers back as she sits crossed leg on the bed.

"Eretria. In a room. Four hours and counting." She states calmly to Klaus who looks unamused.

"What? You asked me questions and I simply answered them. Don't get upset if you don't like the answers." Eretria says as she shrugs her shoulders.

Eretria suddenly stands up off the bed, "Someone's coming."

As Klaus opens his mouth armed with another questions footsteps are heard outside the door…

* * *

 **Octavia traveled far, far back to the past and Klaus has meet the intuitive Eretria.**

 **Eretria (pronounced Air-a-tray-a)**

 **Coming up next:**

 **Octavia is introduced to her grandparents and begins to change her family history**

 **Klaus is introduced to present day Octavia...does it go well?**

 **Next update should be around Saturday, November 24.**

 **Please comment and review!**


End file.
